The Solitary Library
by Chinesemoon
Summary: Hermione is having a peaceful study session in the library when Ron comes, acting very unlike himself. Tkaes place during HBP.


**The Solitary Library**

By _Chinesemoon_

A/N: This story is the most recent story I've writen to date. I've just posted a lot of stuff but it was all things I wrote well over a year (or two) ago. This is post-HBP.

Hermione Granger slumped slightly in her usual chair in the library. She would never admit it alive, but she was sick of studying. Sometimes she felt she was getting nowhere with her books. She was already in her sixth year, and she was spending way too much time thinking of things totally unrelated to N.E.W.T.'s or any school for that matter. She was being driven up a wall constantly…

She heaved a sigh and looked out into the shelves of the deserted library. Was she really the only one who studied on a Saturday? Honestly…

A glint of red caught her eye. Hermione stared disbelieving at the sexy slink-walk Ron Weasley was doing. He saddled through the doors of the library and down through the shelves. He caught sight of Hermione and grinned mischievously.

Hermione blinked several times at him as he came and stood in front of the table. She noticed her mouth was hanging open in shock and she quickly clamped it shut. Her body stiffened as she recalled how mad she was at him.

"What? You didn't get the message with the first flock of birds?" Hermione sneered.

"No, I did," Ron said, cocking his head. "I came to say two things."

"I don't care what you say," Hermione turned away.

"Yes, well, hear me out, will you?" Ron's voice was cool and even. He obviously seemed to have everything under control, or so he thought.

"What, Ron?" she barked.

"Well, the first is, I'm not leaving this library until we've snogged."

"E-excuse me?" Hermione said, quite taken aback. "What did you just—"

"You heard me," Ron said calmly. He dropped his book bag on the floor next to the table. "You seem to have a problem with me snogging Lavender… so I reckon that's because you'd rather I snog you."

"You're quite assuming," Hermione squealed in an unusually high voice. "You prat."

"Yes, I am a prat," Ron nodded. He sat on the edge of the table next to Hermione. "Which is why I came. You do want to snog me, don't you? That's the only reasonable explanation for your being so mad about Lavender."

"I – you –" Hermione started breathless and more than a bit shocked.

Ron grinned. "Come on Hermione," he said. "Stop bluffing. You want me, don't you?"

Hermione blushed deeply. "I don't want _anything_ Ronald Weasley!"

Ron slid off the table. He kneeled on the floor next to her and grinned in a way that reminded Hermione of Fred and George.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "I bet I could change your mind."

He leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Hermione squeaked in surprised. She thought about pushing him away but… she did want this, really.

She hesitated a minute before kissing back. It was started now, there wasn't any way they could go back to being childish now. She was too afraid to put her arms around his neck, but she wanted to all the same.

"Stop holding back," Ron whispered. "I _know_ what you're thinking."

His pale hands reached out and touched hers. He clasped her hands in his own for a moment before draping them around his neck.

"How – do – you – know?" Hermione said in between kisses. "Ron?"

"Shh," he whispered seductively. "This is a library Hermione, _honestly_."

She never could have imagined how perfect his kiss was or how wonderful it was to be so close to him. His scent was beautiful, just like him…

Ron moved a hand to caress her cheek. His other hand pulled her bushy head closer. They went on like that for minutes and minutes, although to Hermione it seemed an eternity. Ron's hand was inching dangerously close to the hem of her skirt when he pulled away.

Hermione raised her eyebrows as Ron made to pull his sweater over his head.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked. Wasn't this a bit fast?

"I'm just taking my sweater off," he replied sheepishly. "You're making me rather hot and bothered, you know."

Hermione blushed so red, it would have made Ron or any Weasley proud.

Ron moved in to kiss her again when she stopped him. "What was the other thing you were going to say?" she asked.

Ron smiled and ran his hand down her back slowly. He traced it back up. "Do you really want to know?

"Yes," she said, determined not to sound weak. Truthfully, she felt like fainting.

"It was nothing you didn't already know," Ron simpered. He leaned over to kiss her neck. "I was just going to tell you that I love you."

"Ron, _you do_?"

"Of course," he said, frowning. "You couldn't tell? We've been snogging for thirty minutes!"

"Has it been that long?" Hermione said ruefully.

"Yes, it has," Ron nodded. "I have to go back to the Common Room. I expect Harry's looking for me."

He gave her one last lingering kiss before standing up. He winked and brushed himself off.

"Do I look okay?" he asked mockingly.

"Smashing," Hermione said dreamily.

She watched him walk out of the library. Her eyes continued to stare at the same spot which he'd come and gone from before shaking herself violently.

Hermione stood up and stretched. She'd been sitting alone in the library for the last 2 hours, still to furious to talk to Ron.

"I should thank Fred," she said to herself. "These daydream charms really_ are_ realistic!

Hermione picked up her book bag and walked out of the library.

FIN

4


End file.
